


with the tights underneath

by maximized (florfering)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Small Penis, Stockings, Trans Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/maximized
Summary: It’s sweet, and when Ethan pulls away, he licks his lips.“Peach?”Connor’s lips twitch into a smile. “Your favorite.”And Ethan gives him a delighted grin. “All this, just for me.”---Connor puts on a special outfit for his brother.





	with the tights underneath

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY TECHNICALLY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR KINKTOBER BUT *looks at date* fndskjfnksd
> 
> title from 3oh!3's don't trust me. a classic i know

Ethan marvels at the stockings, running his hands up and down Connor’s thighs. He takes the time to brush the pads of his fingers along the inner thighs, and something smug takes hold in his chest when Connor shivers at that. He looks up at his older brother, his breath catching when he makes eye contact with Connor and sees how flustered he is, chest heaving and blush high on his cheeks even in the dim lighting of their room. Ethan thinks that if it wasn’t for the excitement to see Connor’s pretty little cock pumping through his veins, he’d simply die at the sight of Connor’s adorable expression, all ruffled up and nervous. 

He runs his fingers across his thighs again, tracing the lines of the cat ears and face, and when Connor’s eyes unfocus with a slight furrow of his brow, he asks, “Did you like that?” 

Connor snaps his gaze back to him, swallows, then nods, his hair extensions tied up in pigtails bobbing up and down. 

Too fucking cute. 

Ethan simply can’t resist the urge to press his lips to the inside of Connor’s thigh, then lean up to kiss him, the unexpected slide of lip gloss adding to the thrumming in his chest. It’s sweet, and when Ethan pulls away, he licks his lips. 

“Peach?” 

Connor’s lips twitch into a smile. “Your favorite.”

And Ethan gives him a delighted grin. “All this, just for me.” He hums. “Makes me want to just eat you up.” 

Connor snorts, shaking his head. Ethan is almost hypnotized by the bounce of the pigtails. 

“Too much?” 

A nod. Ethan shrugs, then trails his hand down Connor’s chest, stopping to tighten the big white bow at the center of his chest. “Wouldn't want it to get loose. You have to look all pretty and prim and proper for me, Con.” 

Connor's gaze lids again, an involuntary little smile tugging at his lips. The pigtails frame his face so nicely, even if his jaw is a little bit square for them. 

Ethan sits down again, folding his legs under him to level his gaze with Connor's skirt. Connor scoots forward and spreads his legs a little further, and the fabric that had been pooled between his thighs stretches to reveal the shape of his dainty little cock. 

“Cute.” 

Connor's legs try to close, but Ethan’s blocking the way and he tuts at his older brother. “None of that, Con. Let me see.” 

He flicks his gaze up to Connor, but he's resolutely staring away, lips drawn into an adorable pout. He clenches his eyes shut, and challenges. “Do your worst.” 

Ethan does nothing. He can wait. A Connor bracing himself is one that wouldn’t be as cute as one caught by surprise. To pass the time, he takes to running his hands over Connor's thighs again, just _feeling_ the texture and how it rubs against his fingers. He muses over giving Connor a handjob with the fabric still stretched over his cock, or maybe Connor wearing the material on his lithe hands and fingering him with it, rubbing the texture against his clit. The possibilities are endless, but their wallets aren't, unfortunately. 

Connor wenches an eye open, turning back to Ethan. “Why aren't you doing anything?”

Ethan gives him an innocent look with a gentle smile. “You have to watch. Don't look away, dear brother.”

And he hears a muttered, _“oh, fuck you”_ , as he flips over the skirt, holds it up to Connor's waist with one hand, and— 

_Oh._

Ethan wishes he had more eyes. Connor's cock is fully hard, but with the striped panties covering it, only the tip is actually visible through the stockings as it peeks over the waistband. A bead of liquid forms, and Ethan watches as the stockings soak it up. 

His throat is very dry.

He swallows, and looks up at Connor again, who’s staring down at him with the most nerve-wracked expression, but even down here at dick-level, Ethan can feel how much he wants Ethan to compliment him, tell him how pretty he is. 

And Ethan is all too willing to give it to him. 

_“Beautiful,”_ he murmurs. 

Ethan imagines that if Connor had cat ears, they'd be perking up. He brushes his fingertips against the head, and he feels both the nylon texture and the warmth of his cock. 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” He looks up at Connor. “Con, I know I say this every time, but you're breathtaking, baby boy.” 

Connor flushes and pouts. “I'm the older one, I should be calling _you_ baby boy.” But there's a proud glow to him that only adds to his beauty. He smiles up at his brother, and then turns his attention back to the situation at hand. 

He really doesn't know _what_ he wants to do—whether he should keep Connor's dick trapped within the confines of the stockings or take it out. He guesses that he’ll get to taking it out eventually, so for now he’ll just leave it alone. Redirect his attention. 

“Turn around for me?” 

Ethan moves back so Connor can comply, moving down to rest his knees on the floor so he can lean on the bed and fold his arms under him. 

He flips the skirt up again, and, _oh_ , the panties are cute from this angle as well. Ethan thinks he can see a tiny little bow right in the center of the waistband, so he takes the stockings and starts rolling them down the swell of Connor’s ass to get a better look. Not more than necessary, because the idea of fucking Connor with most of his adorable attire still on is one that he can feel in his gut. 

With the stockings off, a bump in the fabric reveals itself, and when Ethan realizes what it is— 

“Connor, holy _fuck_.”

Connor's head is bowed, with his shoulders hiked up, showing off the pretty curve of his back. He's so _embarrassed_. Ethan thinks he could shed a few tears—his brother is just too cute. Ethan pulls down the waistband of the panties to look at the vibrator, not at all resisting the urge to tug at it and watching him clench to try to keep it in. 

_Cute_.

Wordlessly, Connor gropes around under the pillows and tosses back what he was looking for. 

The remote. 

Ethan is so lucky. 

Immediately, he clicks it onto the medium setting and places a hand onto Connor's ass, massaging it and bracing Connor so he doesn’t slide down. 

He hears a soft _thump_ as Connor undoubtedly lets his head drop against the sheets and lets out cute and soft little whines. He slumps down just the slightest, and his knees slide a bit on their hardwood floor. 

Ethan likes feeling the muscles of Connor's abdomen jump through the soft layer of fat he has when he gets overwhelmed while trying to keep still, so the hand not bracing Connor's ass slides over the stockings once more before travelling up to right above the waistband of the stockings, right at his navel. If Ethan presses in, he can feel the buzzing of the vibrator against his palm. 

And then he has the most genius idea. He tugs the panties back up, pulling up the stockings with it with a _snap_. 

Connor looks over his shoulder to give Ethan a confused look, but it's heavy lidded and his lips are parted ever so slightly and Ethan becomes dead set on this idea. 

“Connie, turn around for me again? On the bed.” 

And he blinks blearily for a few moments before his eyes flutter and roll back a bit, but he nods anyway. He's shaking, and, _fuck_ , if that isn't the cutest thing Ethan’s seen. 

“I-I’ll need to lay ba— _ah_ —back, though.” 

Warmth slides down Ethan’s chest at the sight. He scooches with Connor to the headboard, and pulls a couple pillows together to support Connor's back, which his brother wordlessly thanks him for. 

“Color?”

“Green,” Connor says, but it's as a drawn out, breathy moan. He tilts his head back and Ethan can see his back arch just the slightest bit and the light smattering of bruises from their— _ahem_ —previous excursions sprinkled on his collarbone.

He needs to tear his eyes away from those pretty bruises for the next part, though. Reluctantly, he turns his attention downward, and his regret sloughs away when he becomes face to face with the outline of Connor’s little cock again. Connor starts grasping desperately at the sheets as he flips the skirt up, and he doesn't need to hold it down against gravity this time, instead needing to brace Connor's hips with both his hands to keep him steady as he jerks slightly every now and then. 

The sight that greets him is one that both warms his chest and bursts in his stomach with heat. Connor's soaked through both the panties and the stockings and Ethan can't resist the urge to place his lips on the damp spot and _suck_. 

Connor moans something breathy and high pitched from above, and that's a sound of satisfaction. 

“You okay there, Con?” The lilt of delight in his voice is very obvious, but Ethan can't find it within himself to care.

“Hnn, fuck off.”

_So cute._

“I can't work with that, baby boy.”

Connor's hands wrench themselves in the sheets. “I d-don’t even know… _know_ what you were gonna do, asshole.” 

Ethan hums. “Guess so. You beg so prettily, though; I was hoping you'd do it for me, anyway.”

A pillow thrown his way, which he catches easily. Can't say he didn't try, though. 

Ethan concedes, and pulls down the stockings and panties, tucking the waistband under the swell of Connor's balls, chest swelling with pride when he finds nothing but soft, smooth skin. 

“You really went all out for me, Con.” 

A mumble of, “Hope it was worth it. Waxing hurts like a bitch.”

Sincere and just loud enough to be heard over the buzz, he murmurs into Connor's thigh, “Thank you.”

Connor jolts the slightest bit, and Ethan is sure it wasn't entirely from the vibrations. 

Ethan smiles, pleased with himself, and noses into the fabric some more. It's such a nice texture. Ethan could spend the whole day just feeling it—not to mention how crazy it would drive Connor, with how all Ethan would do was feel him up. 

But time is of the essence, and he's got a pretty little cock in front of him right now. He presses a kiss to the tip, as he always starts out, and closes his lips over the head, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around. 

Connor isn't big at _all_ , and Ethan can easily fit the length of his dick in his mouth. Such little effort on Ethan’s part, but Connor is moaning and panting, little whimpers and whines let out to the rhythm of Ethan's tongue and lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR LEAVING IT OFF THERE but i literally did not want to write more i got all my shit down which was  
> 1) stockings  
> 2) cute  
> 3) cute connor  
> 4) not giving a shit about characterizations  
> 5) these are basically my ocs now lbr i dont even know canon who is she 
> 
> fbsdhjfbdjsf IF YALL ACTUALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS lemme know and ill slap writing machine into submission LOL
> 
> dedicated to kim + ollie bc i love them o3o o3o o3o


End file.
